Blog użytkownika:Wojciu.PL/Jak Pahkitew Island mogłoby odnieść sukces?
Witam. W tym swobodnym blogu pochylę się nad ostatnim sezonem Totalnej Porażki - Wyspą Pahkitew . Sezon ten przez wielu okrzyknięty najgorszym miał wiele mankamentów. Największym z nich była chyba jednak obsada. Czternastka postaci z tytułowej Wyspy była mówiąc delikatnie... dziwna i niepasująca do koncepcji Totalnej Porażki. Jako iż sam uważam cast za najsłabszy element sezonu. W związku z tym postanowiłem podzielić się z Wami moją wizją na cast Wyspy Pahkitew, taki, który mógłby zagwarantować serii sukces. Moje pomysły na ewolucje poszczególnych postaci są ściśle związane z moimi pierwszymi wyobrażeniami na ich temat, jakie miałem krótko po wypuszczeniu do sieci jednego z pierwszych materiałów promocyjnych. Moja wizja odświeżonych postaci obejmuje zmiany ich charaktery, ubioru i wiele innych. Obok każdej postaci krótko napisałem też jaką widziałbym ich rolę w fabule sezonu. Parafrazując: są to notatki, które ukazują zarys nowych, lepszych wersji zawodników. Sky center Sky była właściwie najbardziej zwyczajną uczestniczką PI. Była wysportowana, uczciwa, miła i… dość mocno przypominała Zoey. W dodatku jej wątek miłosny był bardzo podobny do historii rudej zawodniczki z Zemsty Wyspy. W Pahkitew Island, które odnosi sukces, zamiast zdeterminowanej atletki, widziałbym kogoś o zupełnie odwrotnym charakterze. Nowa, inna Sky byłaby osobą cichą i wycofaną. Niska brunetka, skrywałaby gdzieś w głębi swój buntowniczy charakter. W trakcie swojej przygody z reality-show powoli otwierałaby się przed innymi uczestnikami. Mogłaby nawet wygrać program; pokazać jak cicha myszka, której nikt na początku nie brał na poważnie ewoluuje. Model wycofanej nastolatki na dodatek trafiałby dużo bardziej do współczesnych odbiorców. Nowa Sky mogłaby być nawet postacią, z którą jakiś widz mógłby się utożsamiać. Co do kwestii wątków… Sky przechodziłaby przemianę powoli. Z początku trzymałaby się w cieniu i zgadzała się z pomysłami innych członków druzyny Maskwak. Zdecydowane zmiany nastąpiłyby dopiero po rozłączeniu drużyn. Mentorką Sky mogłaby być pewna siebie Jasmine. Tym samym niepewna siebie Sky zastąpiłaby nijako miejsce zagubionej Samey. Jasmine center Jasmine w PI była lekko zwariowaną Australijką-olbrzymką. Dziewczyna miała pewne swoje dziwactwa; momentami mogła nawet przypominać Izzy. Ostatecznie jednak pokazała się po prostu jako dobra zawodniczka. I o ile Jasmine była jedną z moich faworytek, tak w mojej wizji Pahkitew Island byłaby ona inną osobą. Nową Jasmine widzę nie jako łowczynię przygód, a jako… motocyklistkę. Ten pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy jeszcze przed premierą; z tym skojarzyła mi się jej zacieniona wówczas sylwetka. Motocyklistka Jasmine; teraz ubrana w skórzane buty i kurtkę z tego samego materiału, nadal byłaby czołową zawodniczką. Na wyspę przybyłaby razem ze swoim motorem. W wolnym czasie mogłaby oddawać się jeździe po trudnym terenie wyspy i dbaniu o swój pojazd. Dziewczyna nadal byłaby liderem w swojej drużynie, aczkolwiek jej dowodzenie byłoby nieco delikatniejsze. Funkcję dowódcy nabyłaby w trakcie zadań, a niżeli miała ją wręcz z automatu. Aż do rozwiązania Jasmine subtelnie dowodziłaby swoją drużyną. W międzyczasie rozkwitałby jej związek ze Skaterem Shawnem. Dodatkowo Jasmine miałaby wątek ze Sky, o którym wspomniałem wyżej. Ostatecznie Jasmine zajęłaby trzecie miejsce i zostawiła swoją cicha podopieczną samą w finałowej walce z antagonistą sezonu… Topher center Topher – wielki fan Chrisa. Momentami upierdliwy chłopak z lekko szalonym planem obalenia kochanego przez wszystkich (nie licząc zawodników) prowadzącego. Chłopak miał pewien wątek, jednak było to dość przekolorowane. Nowy Topher powinien być antagonistą. Właściwie nie byłaby to wielka zmiana w stosunku od oryginału; ten w końcu też nie miał szczególnie szlachetnych intencji. Nowy Topher jednak zamiast na próbach eliminowania Chrisa, skupiłby się na eliminowaniu zawodników. Jako antagonista Topher byłby nijako mieszanką Scotta i Heather. W odróżnieniu od tych kultowych antagonistów nowy Topher stosowałbym mniej ofensywną strategię, działałby tak by nie narobić sobie zawczasu wrogów takich jak Dawn, czy Gwen… Pewny siebie złoczyńca byłby nieoficjalnym liderem drużyny Maskwak. Z racji tego, że otaczałyby go same cichsze lub mniej inteligentne osoby, Topher nie miałby problemu z trzymaniem władzy. Jednocześnie nikt nie głosowałby na niego, gdyż ten sprawowałby urząd tego najważniejszego. Z czasem, czyli po rozłączeniu, Topher zacząłby pokazywać swoją nikczemną naturę także poza pokojem zwierzeń. Chłopak polegałby głównie na nieuczciwych sojuszach, podobnie jak Heather. Idąc tą drogą sprytny chłopak dotarłby do finału, gdzie pokonałaby go zreformowana Sky. Leonard center Leonard był jedną z najbardziej odrealnionych i co za tym idzie nielubianych postaci. Czarodziej ze sztuczną brodą, który wierzy w czary? Można tłumaczyć go jako fana konwentów fantastycznych, jednak nie pasuje to do total dramy! Nowy Leonard byłby drugim przykładem totalnie zmienionej osobowości. Z głośnego czarodzieja, zmieniłby się w cichego, ciemnoskórego gościa w street wear’owym stroju dopełnionym czapką. Leonard byłby osoba, która mało udziela się w życiu drużyny, w rzeczywistości po to aby nie zrzucać na siebie podejrzeć. Obok Tophera byłby drugim antagonistą. (bo czemu niby ma być tylko jeden na sezon?). Nikczemny Leonard przyjąłby strategię cichego sabotowania swojej drużyny i eliminowania. Nie widzę go w roli konkurenta Tophera. Leo były raczej krok przed nim i w pozornym, nieoficjalnym sojuszu pomagałby Topherowi w eliminowaniu jego celów. Plan Leonarda spaliłby jednak na panewce po rozłączeniu. W odcinku jego eliminacji Topher wykryłby jego nikczemne intencje i wyrzuciłby go przy pomocy swoich tymczasowych sojuszników. Widzicie to końcowe zwierzenie? ''' Ella center Ella? Obok Leonarda jedna z najmniej realistycznych postaci. Rozśpiewana, roztańczona i na dodatek gadająca ze zwierzętami królewna śnieżka była zwyczajnie dziwna i przesadnie bajkowa jak na standardy programu pozorującego reality-show. Nowa Ella nadal byłaby jednak księżniczką; zachowałaby swój outfit. Byłby on jednak odrobinę mniej bajkowy; bufiasty krój zastąpiły by bardziej eleganckie szwy. Z charakteru dziewczyna byłaby przemądrzałą, momentami infantylną królewną. Nieudolnie próbowałąby prowadzić jakąś grę strategiczną. Bardzo irytowałaby ja przegrana. Brud by ją przerażał. Za sprawą swojego irytującego, księżniczkowego zachowania, Ella szybko naraziłaby się Topherowi, który obrałby ją jako jeden ze swoich celów do eliminacji. Beardo center Beardo. Szczerze on był po prostu zapychaczem – kimś kto musiał odpaść jako pierwszy. Jego bym prawie w ogóle nie zmieniał… Prawie. Chłopak z niemożliwie bujnym fryzem dalej by sobie beat-boxował, jednak w międzyczasie odzywałby się też normalnie, acz niewiele. Odpadłby jako pierwszy z powodu tego, że miast angażować się w pierwsze zadanie, skupiałby się na wspomnianym beat-boxie. Dave center Dave był… dziwny. Alergicznie bał się brudu i właściwie wszystkiego innego. Był trochę taką programową ofermą. Jego wątek ze Sky tylko utwierdził widzów w tym przekonaniu. Podczas gdy Leonard stałby się drugim antagonistą, Dave przejąłby pałeczkę drugiego zapychacza. Cichy, nieangażujący się w życie drużyny, niezbyt sprawny fizycznie. Takie zero. Zachowałby swój strach przed… prawie wszystkim. Mimo tego wszystkiego miałby cichy, przyjazny wątek z cichą Sky. Historia dwójki skończyłaby się jednak eliminacją Dave’a w drugim odcinku. Zainicjowałoby to przemianę Sky. Shawn center Shawn w PI był owładnięty strachem przed zombie; takim specyficznym preppersem. W nowym Pahkitew Island widzę Shawna jako skatera (ta czapka nasuwa mi takie skojarzenia). Tak czy inaczej chłopak byłby w obsadzie pewnym odpowiednikiem Geoff’a. Podobnie jak rozrywkowy blondyn, skater z Pahkitew nie grzeszyłby rozumem. Byłby jednak dobrą, przyjazną osobą. Nowy Shawn nie rozstawałby się ze swoją ukochaną deskorolką. Za sprawą miłości do swojego środku lokomocji zacząłby się jego wątek z nową Jasmine – ich cechą wspólną byłoby zamiłowanie do jeżdżenia… Poza Jasmine, Shawn dogadywałby się także z innymi zawodnikami, także z Topherem, dla którego byłby najważniejszym sojusznikiem. Ostatecznie Shawn odpadłby pod koniec sezonu, wykorzystany i zdradzony przez Tophera. Mógłby nawet zostać chłopakiem Jasmine. Scarlett center Scarlett była kujonką, która okazała się geniuszem zła. Ok. Lubiłem Scarlett taką jaką była, ale jej nową wersję wyobrażam sobie zupełnie inaczej. Nowa Scarlett pozbyłaby się metki kujonki i byłaby po prostu zwyczajną dziewczyną. Początkowo nie wysuwałaby się szczególnie przed szereg, brałaby udział w zadaniach, w wolnym czasie rozkoszowałaby się widokami wyspy. Pod tą przykrywką czaiłby się jednak umysł strategiczny, który ruda powoli by odsłaniała. Mogłaby być sympatycznym graczem, który nie angażuje się zbyt w intrygi, trochę jak Leshawna. W kulminacyjnym momencie nowa Scarlett odpadłaby z programu przez brak zawiązania sojuszu. Odchodząc na poziomie finałowej szóstki wyszeptałaby Jasmine na ucho „uważaj na Tophera” z czego mógłby wyniknąć potem jakiś ciekawy wątek… Max center Max, totalnie kreskówkowy i odrealniony „geniusz” zła, który wspomniane zło chciał knuć przez cały czas. Masakra. Nowy Max byłby… Nudny. Niski, otyły, irytujący kujon w okularkach. Irytowałby swoją drużynę wymądrzaniem się do tego stopnia, że odpadłby na ich pierwszej ceremonii. Ktoś w końcu by musiał. Rodney center Rodney w PI był wielkoludem zakochanym w przynajmniej trzech uczestniczkach. Był irytującą ofermą. Nowy Rodney nadal były osobą raczej irytującą. Tym razem jednak nie ze względu na jego miłosne preferencje, lecz na usilne starania o rządzenie drużyną. Byłby osobą zadufaną w sobie, wierzącą, że dzięki swej sile może wszystko. Szczególnie uaktywniłby się pod tym względem po eliminacji Maxa, czyli po pierwszej przegranej Kinosewak. Odpadłby w tym samym odcinku w jednogłośnym głosowaniu. Amy center Amy była tą złą bliźniaczką. Wykorzystywała swoją młodszą siostrę Samey, ubliżała jej i oczerniała ją w oczach drużyny. Sama zgrywała tą najlepszą. Odświeżona Amy nadal byłaby przesadnie pewna siebie i swojej urody. Byłaby diwą, która w wielu momentach jest bezwzględna dla innych. Nowy wątek Amy widzę inaczej: mimo niechęci do siostry starałaby się prowadzić grę razem z nią. Jako ta zła bliźniaczka, Amy próbowałaby grać nieczysto, co cały czas spotykałoby się z dezaprobatą Samey. Dziewczyny znikałyby razem tuż przed ceremoniami, co w końcu zdałoby się podejrzane Topherowi. Chłopak wyeliminowałby Amy licząc także na to, że pozbawiona sojuszniczki Samey będzie grała z nim… Samey center Samey – ta dobra, pokrzywdzona bliźniaczka. Wiecznie wykorzystywana przez starszą siostrę Amy. Dziewczyna później rozkwitła nieco pod skrzydłami Jasmine, ale i tak odpadła przed rozłączeniem nie zrobiwszy nic poza eliminacją siostry w intrydze… Nowa Samey byłaby mniej pewna siebie od siostry. Była by jednak też tą milszą i bardziej skromną dziewczyną, a w rzeczywistości też tą bardziej zdolną i współczującą. Działałaby jednak w sojuszu razem z siostrą. Jako dobra bliźniaczka Samey starałaby się namawiać Amy, by nie grała nie czysto. Dwie dziewczyny stanowiłyby nierozerwalny duet. W pewnym momencie, w odcinku eliminacji… Samey wywarłaby na Amy obietnicę rezygnacji z programu, gdyby ona została przegłosowana. Amy skłamałaby, że się zgadza. Na ceremonii jednak odpadłaby Amy… Co ciekawe, Samey poszłaby do armaty razem z siostrą w geście lojalności (i poniekąd głupoty). Sugar center Sugar była postacią z założenia komiczną. Mimo, że nie najbystrzejsza na pewnym etapie gry okazała się być największą antagonistką serii. Nowa Sugar utrzymałaby w większości swój pewny siebie charakter. Zamiast jednak być dziewczyną ze wsi, Sugar byłaby zakupoholiczką. Charakter niewiele by się zmienił, jednak zamiast dziwacznych sytuacji z jedzeniem czego popadnie, Sugar byłaby bardziej wyrafinowaną divą. Unikałaby zbyt ciężkich wyzwań lub takich gdzie może się ubrudzić. Dużo narzekałaby na warunki zamieszkania w jaskini, czy na to, że musi sama zdobywać jedzenie. Dziewczyna kłóciłaby się bezustannie z nową Ellą, która swoim stylem bycia księżniczki, bardzo denerwowałaby Sugar. Gruba dziewczyna zawarłaby pakt z Topherem i byłaby jedną z jego sojuszniczek, aż do momentu gdy ten zdradziłby ją w finałowej czwórce. ... Kolejność eliminacji: 1. Sky 2. Topher 3. Jasmine 4. Sugar 5. Shawn 6. Scarlett 7. Ian 8. Ella 9. Amy/Samey 10. Samey/Amy 11. Rodney 12. Max 13. Dave 14. Beardo ... A co '''Wy sądzicie o tym? Jak podoba się Wam moja wizja na zmianę uczestników Pahkitew? Czy te skrawki fabuł wydają się Wam '''ciekawe? A może '''macie własne pomysły na to jak zmienieni powinni zostać uczestnicy? Dajcie znać w komentarzach! P.S W Pahkitew zmieniłbym także fakt, że wyspa jest mechaniczna... i dodałbym tekstu Chef'owi ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach